Avengers: School Initiative
by BNDamon
Summary: Steve Rogers is awoken from his seventy year coma to be casted in a partnership with the one and only Natasha Romanoff to lead a group of arrogant teenagers.


Steve Rogers woke up bluntly. His eyes flickered opened and was met with a array of bright lights. He winced in pain as he felt a slight headache starting to form. His mind felt like mush.

His bright blue eyes finally adjusted to the new light after a few minutes. He failed to sit up as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Steve sighed heavily as he laid back down. Steve closed his eye tightly and tried to remember what had happened.

 _Crashing the Valkyrie. Peggy, his first love. The War, Johann Schmidt. His best friend who was with him till the end of the line, Bucky. His team, the Howling Commandos. His ma who he loved to death. His dad he barely knew but the man who Steve admired._

Steve let a stray tear fall from his face. It hurt him too much to think about it right now. But it seemed like it would sooner or later bite him in the ass. _Karma._ Steve lightly chuckled to himself. It seemed like it would be the death of him soon. Speaking of his death, Steve took a moment to reflect on how he lived. How he was alive. Where was he. Those questions seemed to be tugging at his back of his mind.

"Captain." An authoritative voice stated.

Steve opened his eyes but was met with the lights again. He tried to sit up to confront his captor but unfortunately for him he couldn't. It was like the times where he felt weak. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't even control his thoughts. His head hurt like hell and it felt like a never ending pain.

"The sedatives should be kicking in any second now, it'll reduce the head trauma greatly." A feminine voice stated.

Steve noted that information as he waited. Even if Steve couldn't see his captors he knew that he had to get out. It all felt like seconds but his mind was relieved of the pain and Steve couldn't feel any better. Steve sighed heavily and knew he had to move soon. To the mysterious man and woman they were surprised as Steve hopped off the bed and pushed them out of the way as he shoved through them. Steve located the door and sprinted out.

"Code 37! I repeat Code 37! All agents report, Captain America is escaping! I repeat Captain America is escaping!" Fury growled through his intercom.

Steve glanced quickly around the empty hallway and found a sign that said, **Exit**. _Too easy._ Steve sprinted towards the door but was met with S.H.I.E.L.D agents with tasers and shields. Steve didn't give a care and soared through the air as he used the shield to hoist himself up. He did a flip in the air and gracefully landed on his feet. He shoved, punched, kicked, threw agents around as they stood in his way.

One of the agents behind Steve smacked Steve with a taser baton and Steve grumbled in pain. He clenched his teeth but turned around and punched the agent angrily in the arm and sent a strong kick to his stomach. _Still got it._ Steve grinned. He continued his assault and skillfully sent every shield member either running or on the ground.

Meanwhile, his mind was still blurry and confused. Where was he? Who are these people? Steve became dazed and leaned onto the wall for support. Steve fell to the ground in pain as his brain seemed to like the pain of Steve's mind becoming mush. Steve clutched onto his head trying to relieve himself of the pain. He screamed in pain as he knelt to his knees. Agents quickly met up with him and took the pain Steve caused them and unleashed it onto Steve. They kicked, punched, did anything they could to harm the super-soldier.

"STAND DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" Fury yelled at the agents who surrounded Steve. The agents immediately followed their supervisors command and backed up.

Steve was curled into a ball and screaming in agony. A millions thoughts invaded his mind as it brought pain. It felt worse than any physical pain Steve had ever felt. And all he could do was withstand it until it faded away. And that was what he did. Once the pain was gone, Steve was sweating profusely. He was hyperventilating and his mind was screaming for him to get out. Steve strained his muscles to stand up but was met with him back to the ground. It seemed like all of his muscles ached and were broken. So he laid there on the tiled floor in agony.

"Dr. Helen what's wrong with him?" Fury asked the woman who immediately noticed Steve on the ground.

"Get him to the medical room." She demanded with no remorse towards the injured agents.. Six agents followed her command and struggled to lift up the super-soldier, but they soon prevailed and carried Steve away.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked in a hushed tone. Helen raised her eyebrows, Fury never showed any concern towards agents or anyone in particular.

"A change of heart?" Helen teased Fury.

Fury chuckled and smiled a little. "My father used to tell me stories about the Captain" Fury's smile seemed to grow wider at the mention of his father. "Whether it was about the USO tours or the Captain single handed taking down HYDRA bases."

Helen sighed but smiled warily. "Since the Captain was frozen for over 70 years, his brain scans show that he was awake through it all. Physically he is normal, but mentally he might not remember that he was alive during his isolation but all those decades in the ice damaged some of his chromosomes. His brain cells will soon regenerate so he will recover most likely by tomorrow courtesy of his serum, but he must rest for now."

Fury nodded. "I think it's time we put the Avengers Initiative to the front." He stated.

Helen only nodded and went back to her work. "They're still in their late teenagers years."

Fury chuckled and smiled. "School," was all he said.

The next day, Steve woke up to a loud conversation outside of his _said_ room. Steve took a glance around the room and at himself. The walls were white will only one picture frame of what looked like a model of a cell. There was a heart beat monitor with another machine next to it. By the images that Steve showed, it seemed like it was tracking his brain waves. Steve was left with sweat pants on with no shirt. Steve noticed that there was a few wires on him so he gave a quick tug on them and they came off like suction tubes.

Steve took a quick notice and felt no pain in his body whatsoever. The pain in his brain was gone as well as the pain in his abdomen. He took a deep exhale of breath and sat up. Steve anticipated the pain but felt none. He was about to get up when the door to the room opened. In came a black skinned man with an eyepatch that covered his left eye. He had a menacing expression on his face. Steve also took notice to two woman who came in. One had a lab coat on and her black hair was in a ponytail. Steve recognized her from yesterday when he escape the room. The other woman took Steve's breath away. She had auburn red haired and green piercing eyes. He felt a similar resemblance to Peggy with this woman.

"Captain." Fury nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Steve decided it was time for answers. "Where the hell am I?" He said in his slight Brooklyn accent.

Fury chortled a little before answering Steve. "It's 2018, Captain Rogers. You've been in a coma for over seventy years."

Steve eyes widened and he quickly as possible moved off the bed and attempted to run out. Before he could escape a couple of agents stood in front of him. Steve scoffed in annoyance. "Move." he demanded.

Fury, Natasha, and Helen both moved out of the way playing along with Steve's act. But the agents stood. Steve heard a army of feet clattering on the floor. Due to the serum, it didn't only just improve his medical problems and made him literally a greek god, but it also enhanced his hearing. With that in mind, he heard one of the agents call in reinforcements. In a few seconds, Steve heard what sounded as at least two hundred sets of feet marching towards the medical room. Steve smiled a bit before he looked back to Fury. "Mind if I warm up a bit. From what I heard, seventy years in the ice can leave you a bit out of shape." Steve seethed at the thought. He knew it must've been true, all this technology seemed to have been advanced.

Natasha's emotional masked slip a little and let out a sly smile. Just meeting the war legend himself was enough but Natasha never knew he had this cocky side of him. To be honest with herself, not only did she think that Steve was sexy, but she was already liking his demeanor. "Have at it." Fury grinned.

Steve chuckled a little before he heard the sound of feet arriving around the corner. "5," the agents raised their taser batons, "4," the feet of more than two hundred agents were getting closer, "3," Natasha grin went wider, "2," Steve raised his fists, "1." Steve whispered out loud so Fury, Helen, and Natasha could hear him. Steve pulled the first agent towards himself and gave him a brutal kick to his lower back and it made a couple of agents fall back by the strength of the kick. Steve grunted as one of the tasers hit his chest. Steve grumbled in pain but took the agent with the baton into the air and threw him towards more agents. This went on for awhile. Steve would beat the agents a couple at a time. They would be lucky enough to at least land a finger on the super-soldier. But Steve's agility and hand to hand combat was too much for them. He jumped in the air, moved around the hallway in spectacular agility, landing punches and kicks, dodging attack from all around him.

While all this was happening, Natasha was secretly in awe. She watched the fight go on. Everytime Steve made contact with an agent (which was everytime he attacked) a soundwave would pulse through the hallway by the amount of force Steve was using. What Natasha really liked was the fact that Steve did this with no shirt on. She observed how his biceps would budge when he created a fist with his hands, how his eight pack of abs would move and stiffen everytime Steve would make a sudden movement, how Steve's smile curved upward everytime he would make impact with someone or _something_. She noticed how gracefully he moved inside the condensed hallway but he would still beat the sense out of all of the agents without them landing a finger on him. Natasha was indeed in awe.

Steve barely broke a sweat. He let out a huff in annoyance. _The agents barely landed a single finger on him and probably had minimal training._ Steve turned back to Fury and nodded. "Please. I just need a little time to _digest_ this all." Steve sighed heavily.

Fury nodded and pointed towards the end of the hallway. "At the end of the hallway take a left and it should lead you to the gym." Steve looked puzzled. "My father told me a story of how you beat punching bags to a pulp." Fury let out a airy chuckle.

Steve looked towards Fury and noticed a resemblance. Steve pointed towards Fury's trench coat. "Joseph Fury." Steve smiled as he walked to the gym. "He was one of the best soldiers I fought with."

Fury smiled a little as Steve turned the hallway. "He sure was." Fury whispered.

Natasha noticed Fury's behavior. It had changed. Fury was always the _one_ you should not get upset. He had a cold and ruthless demeanor. But now, Natasha could see that Steve broke his cold shell. The thought alone made Natasha giddy inside. Another thing that Steve Rogers could do. _How could anyone not fall in love with him_.

"Should we get prepared." Natasha asked Fury.

Fury's expression changed to his normal business face. "Yes, immediately. I have set up your guy's living situation.. Make sure you make him feel comfortable Romanoff, he just woke up from his seventy year nap." Fury stated as he walked away.

Natasha smiled. "I sure will."

It seemed Fury was right. Steve did love hitting punching bags. His proof was the many punching bags that had holes in them. Steve grunted as he made contact with each punch. The sand leaked out of the current one Steve was beating up. He took all his anger out on it. _Peggy is gone. Bucky is gone. The Howling Commandos are gone. His parents were gone. Everything he knew was gone._ Steve couldn't process it. _For christ sakes! I'm only seventeen._ And Steve was correct. Before he crashed the plane he was seventeen. He did a quick calculation. From what Fury had said it was _2018._ So that meant that Steve was 87 years old. One last punch to the punching bag was what made it suddenly seap out its insides which in case was the sand.

"Hey soldier." Came a alluring seductive voice followed by a clack of boots.

Steve pulled his hand out of the punching bag and faced his intruder. Steve felt a ting of electricity course through his body as he looked at Natasha. Natasha too felt the electricity but didn't falter her expression.

Steve smiled a little and took the severed punching bag and threw it with the rest of the already demolished punching bags. "What's up." Steve tried not to let his emotional side seep through.

Natasha shook her head as she inched closer and closer to Steve. "Nothing."

Steve looked puzzled as she answered him. "Then why are you here?" Steve looked towards Natasha and saw that she looked a bit hurt. It was then there he realized what he really sounded like. "I'm sorry that came out wrong."

Natasha felt a blush of red travel to her cheeks. _Crap._ Natasha had no real reason to why she came to where Steve was. "Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch or something." She tried to sound strictly professional but failed to do so.

Steve noticed that she was uncomfortable so he grabbed the towel off the bench and wiped his forehead. "Sure, Im going to take a shower first though, if that's okay with you."

Natasha nodded her head as she hid her happiness. "Sure, I'll wait here for you."

Steve smiled and went towards the locker room. Natasha let out a held in breath as she finally saw that Steve disappeared. Natasha had never felt more drawn to a person in her life. She was always closed in. Put in the shadow. But she couldn't find a reason why she couldn't shake off her feelings for Steve. She sat down on the bench as she went over her thoughts.

Steve came out in a tight white t-shirt and sweats. Natasha had to admit that she wanted to run her hands over his abs. She could already tell girls and woman would fawn over him. And men would be jealous of his physique. "Ready to go?" Natasha looked up to meet Steve's eyes and was met with a calm blue sea for his eyes. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. Natasha found it really hard to not grab and kiss Steve's plump lips. _Must be hormones._ Natasha thought to herself. She was only really seventeen years old.

Steve stared at Natasha as he awaited her answer, but he couldn't focus on anything but the gentleness of her green eyes. Steve was lost in her eyes. He found what seemed to be a comfort for him in her eyes. Steve shook away the thoughts but his eyes landed on her red plump lips and for a second he wondered what it would be like to taste them.

They both immediately dispersed their eyes from each other as they heard a rather loud cough. They looked to the sound of where it came from and was met with Fury. "There's no time for lunch, you guys need to get to the apartment asap, and be prepared for tomorrow."

Steve was confused as what he had said. Fury noticed and informed Steve of his _plan_. "Oh, I forgot to ask you. I have this plan to collect people and form a group of superheroes who are willing to fight against worldly threats." Fury tried to sound as informative as he could.

Steve looked even more confused. "What?"

Fury sighed. "Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, all of the candidates for my plan, The Avengers Initiative. I'm putting a group together of superheroes who are all surprisingly going to the same school. And I want you and Agent Romanoff to lead them."

Steve mumbled something out incoherently. He looked down to the ground and ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it. It took a few minutes for Steve to respond. "Fury, was it?" Fug nodded. "I just woke up from a seventy year coma, and you expect me to lead a bunch of teenagers to fight against the world?" Steve rambled.

All Fury could do was nod. A slight smile took over Steve's face but was immediately turned into a frown. "I just need a moment, my minds a bit blurry."

"Take all the time you need." Fury stated and walked out of the room.

Natasha looked at Steve. She couldn't help but notice the look of sadness that he held in his demeanor. Even if Natasha had just met Steve, she couldn't help but feel _angry_ at whomever caused him the pain that was relevant in his eyes. "Still up for lunch soldier?" Natasha tried to lighten the mood.

Steve looked up briefly and gazed into Natasha's eyes once more. They both felt a flutter of butterflies as their gazes met. But the feeling soon dissipated as Steve looked back down. "Sure, can you tell _Fury_ that I'm willing to accept his _little_ idea."

Natasha smiled and nodded slightly. "Come on Rogers, it can't be that bad. After all I'm going to be your new partner." She said a she nudged his shoulder. They both ignored the sudden jolt of electricity that coursed through their bodies.

Steve chuckled and signaled for Natasha to lead the way. "Do you guys still have pizza?" Steve teased.

Natasha laughed. "You really are old." And all Steve did was shrug.

"Banner!" Coach Johnson yelled at a small brown haired teenager.

Bruce Banner quickly put away his chemistry homework and stumbled off bleachers towards his GYM teacher. "Yes?"

"You're supposed to be playing, not watching!" Coach Johnson ranted towards Bruce.

"I was observing." Bruce tried to argue with his teacher.

"No excuses! Go and play!" the Coach demanded. "Or you'll have detention with me after school."

Bruce sighed and trudged off towards the basketball court where the rest of his class was playing. Bruce wasn't athletic per se because he knew that one wrong move and it could lead to an _accident._ Yes, Bruce was referring to his accident with the gamma rays. Bruce Banner was in his freshman year when it had happened. He was experimenting with gamma rays for his science project at his house, everything was going fine according to Bruce's project but he was accidentally exposed with the gamma rays. And suddenly he was ten feet tall and a huge green monster. Bruce was able to calm himself down to the point where he turned back to human. And ever since, Bruce tried to contain his anger. Unfortunately he did get angry a lot, but he was already prepared. He invented a wrist watch where it was able to subside his anger. Lucky for him it worked like a charm.

Bruce walked past the first court and passed the most popular guy in the school. Brock Rumlow. Bruce hated his guts. And the feeling was reciprocated for Rumlow. To Bruce, Rumlow was the douche of douches. He would always bully Bruce and his few friends. To Rumlow, Bruce was a nerd. A nerd who was easy to beat up.

Bruce was about to walk down to the second court when a basketball rolled in front of him. "Hey, stud muffin, get that ball for me." Rumlow said in which received laughs from his friends.

Bruce snorted in response and continued to walk. Unfortunately Rumlow didn't ignore him. And that was how Bruce found himself in a familiar position. Rumlow pushed Bruce to the ground and laughed. Bruce looked around and saw that Coach Johnson was on his phone not paying attention to his class. "What's wrong stud, Coach Johnson isn't going to save you now." Rumlow hackled like a hyena.

Bruce wiped a sweat that was forming on his forehead and managed to get up. He tried walking away but Rumlow wasn't having it. He made a move to push Bruce down again but instead Bruce felt himself still standing. Bruce looked up to see a tall and well built man with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. He easily had Rumlow fists captured inside his huge hands. "Bullying is bad, my friend." The blonde man said and pushed Brock backwards.

"What the hell." Rumlow exclaimed as he was flat on the ground.

The blonde man snorted and turned back to Bruce. He held his hand out and in instinct Bruce stumbled back. The man frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you my friend." He smiled.

Bruce hesitantly shook the man's hand. "I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner."

The blonde man smiled. "My name is Thor Odinson. I just moved from Canada." Thor lied.

"It's nice to meet you Thor."

"Same as well, my friend. I hope that we can be friends." Thor boomed through out the room.

Bruce laughed in return. "Trust me, you do not."

Thor looked confused. "Why not?"

"Lets just say I'm not a popular guy." Bruce smiled.

"Neither am I. We are alike, friend Bruce."

Bruce thought in curiosity. _Who is this guy._ "Uh, sure, I guess."

Thor smiled and pulled Bruce in a deathly hug. "Yes, friend Bruce. We will be friends!"

Bruce smiled and patted Thor's back telling him to let go of him. Thor noticed and let Bruce down. "Sorry." Thor said as he rubbed his neck.

"No problem."

"Odinson, Banner, why aren't you playing!" Coach Johnson yelled at them.

Bruce and Thor chuckled to each other and went to the fifth court and learned more about each other.

"Tony! Get up." Pepper Potts chastised her friend.

Tony mumbled out in annoyance. "Not now Peps, I need my beauty sleep." Tony said to the blonde and ecstatic teenager.

Pepper scoffed in return. "What beauty?"

"I second on that." Bobbi Morse raised her hand but not daring to lift her head up from her book.

"Third." Clint said as he played with his chopsticks as he laid in the tree.

"Fourth." Rhodey laughed as he worked on his homework at the bottom of the tree.

"Fifth." Maria Hill yelled out as she walked up to her friends under their usual spot where they eat and hang out.

"Come on guys. I thought you guys were my friends. You aren't supposed to gang up on me." Tony whined to his best friends.

All six of them met in second grade. They were all assigned to the same classroom as each other. They instantly hit it off. Clint being the rebellious kid who liked to have fun, Tony being the rich, snobby, and egotistic, _sunshine_ , Pepper being ecstatic and preppy, Rhodey being the calm and collective one, Maria being the smart one, Bobbi being the grown up and putting them all in their right places. All together they fit into one big group of personalities.

They were always getting in trouble and they grew more and more attached to each other. As a group they took care of each other and even if they didn't show it, they cared for one another. When Tony in eleventh grade created his first Iron Man suit they all supported him and looked out for him. When Bobbi's parents died, they all invited her to stay with them and they made sure that she got all the emotional support she needed. When Clint got himself in trouble multiple times with the law they were always there to make sure he was alright. When Pepper's parents threw her out of their house, Tony took her into his apartment and they all consoled her. When Rhodey was in a car crash and became paralyzed from the waist down they all made sure that he was well taken for and they helped him with his prosthetic legs.

They never let anyone else besides each other in their friend group. They weren't the most popular group in the school but they weren't the least popular. What gained them the most reputation was from Tony Stark. Due to his father being Howard Stark, the inventor, philanthropist, playboy, and billionaire. There was no other reason for them being popular. But they also knew if the kids at the school knew about the Iron Man suit they would be at the schools top of the list for being the most popular. But they all hid the alter ego away.

"Peps, five more minutes." Tony pleaded as he rolled back onto the grassy lawn and grumbled in annoyance.

Pepper sighed as she knew that she lost. "Lets go guys." She smirked knowing that Tony would be left alone.

They all got up and headed towards their next class leaving Tony behind. Tony heard silence as he pretended to be asleep. He got up and glanced around. He spotted them laughing as they were a good fifty meter away. Tony grumbled out a few strings of curses at them as he ran to catch up with them.

"So, this is where we are going to live?" Steve questioned Natasha as he observed the house. The exterior of the house was what caught Steve's artistic eyes. It had a flower bed next to the doorway with a small oak tree with a tire swing next to the little white picket fence that covered the frontal part of the house. The house was white on the outside with lightly colored brown roof tiles. It gave Steve a certain _domestic_ feel to it. And they had only examined the front of the house.

Natasha smirked at Steve as she pulled out the key to the house. "Courtesy of SHIELD."

They both walked into the house in awe. It definitely had a domestic feeling to it. They were greeted by a fresh scent of a forest. The duo took notice of the large flat screen t.v and a black leather couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. The couch and table were surrounded with two recliners and a loveseat. Beside the couch, table, loveseats, t.v, and the recliners there was a brick fireplace with what looked as if it had been recently filled with fresh logs.

"This definitely feels roomy." Natasha chuckled softly as she gazed around in awe.

"Definitely." was all Steve could say at the moment.

They walked in further and were greeted with a huge kitchen. There was a silver refrigerator, filled with various foods and drinks. A huge kitchen island and sink. Dishwasher, cabinets, but what caught Natasha's eyes were the rows of vodka. She could feel her mouth watering at the sight. But she was brought back to reality as Steve smirked at her dire need for vodka. Natasha could only blush and look away.

They both covered different areas of houses and they came to a conclusion and had a basic layout of the house. There was five bedrooms with five bathrooms, a basement with training equipment, a spacious backyard with a pool and cooking area, a attic, and a laundry room.

Steve plopped onto the couch in exhaustion. Natasha smiled and sat down onto the couch next to Steve. "You know, it's exhausting." Steve told Natasha.

Natasha only raised her eyebrow. "I mean, try being in the ice for more than seventy years, leaving everyone you knew and cared for, fighting literally a war by yourself at only seventeen, waking up seventy years after crashing a plane in the ocean, being told by a guy in eyepatch to lead a team of teenagers to fight against world threats." Steve chuckled.

Natasha could understand what Steve was saying. She knew it must've been hard to leave everyone you knew and awake seventy years in the future to be told to lead a team of teenagers.

Natasha was so lost in her mind she didn't notice Steve trying to get her attention. He waved his hands in front of her face and it didn't seem to awake her from her trance. He settled on poking her on her arm and she let out a yelp at the sudden interaction. "Sorry." she whispered.

Steve could only smiled and laugh a little. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for telling you all of this." Steve sighed. "I just needed to vent."

Natasha shook her head. "I know the feeling, the need to let and pour your thoughts to people. I never had anyone to talk to. My family weren't really _supportive,_ you know. I had to teach myself how to fend for myself, it doesn't get easy." Natasha sighed.

Steve nodded and felt empathy for the red-head. "It does get easier. Trust me. When my ma and da died, I wasn't the most _happy_ guy," Natasha gently stroked Steve's hand in which earned a grateful smile from the super-soldier, "I even had thoughts about suicide," Natasha saw the sudden change of expression, "I almost did it once, you know. I just got tired. My parents died, I was about ready to die from my medical problems, it was like _hell._ "

"And what stopped you from taking your own life." Natasha asked in curiosity.

"Bucky." Steve's lips turned upwards a bit. Natasha could see Steve's blue eyes coruscate at the sound of his best friend, "He helped me grieve and eventually he persuaded me into the joy of life. Of how lucky I was to be alive and that I should enjoy it as long as I could."

"He sounds like a good guy."

"He was. He was there for me when I was trying to be a hero and stop bullies. Bucky would always fight with me no matter what." Steve sighed and smiled. "Anyways enough about me."

Natasha laughed. "Trust me, you don't want to know about my past."

Steve frowned. "You said earlier that you didn't have anyone to vent your problems to, right?" Natasha nodded and Steve smiled glistened. "You do now." Steve gently rubbed Natasha's thigh and stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Natasha was in shock. She had never had anyone who actually cared for her. She was always used to the "complete mission and not give a single _damn_ towards however she got the job done". Even Natasha hated how she had to kill it was the only lifestyle she lived and was used too. The fact that Steve was willing to help her and sort the problem out with her, only left Natasha with tears. _Dammit, he just got even more sexier._ Natasha sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Nat, do you want something to eat?" Steve yelled out from the kitchen as he peeked his head around the corner of the kitchen to where he could see Natasha on the couch.

Natasha beamed not just by the fact that she was going to finally eat something but more of the fact that Steve used a nickname for her. Natasha grinned and hopped up. "Aye, aye captain."

Natasha woke up the next day with a full stomach. Natasha was in disbelief when Steve cooked them something that could be served in a fancy restaurant or something. _Why the hell does he keep getting more sexier._ Natasha couldn't shake the thought from her head. It seemed as if Steve was perfect at everything he did. Natasha would just have to examine him closer to find out. And she was just fine with it.

She looked towards her phone and clicked the home button. In big white numbers it said, **5:36.** Natasha shrugged out of her bed and trudged off towards her bathroom. Natasha would have to at least give a thanks to Fury for providing her with an abundance of clothes. She took a black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She was about done with her shower when she heard a loud sound that vibrated through the walls downstairs. She quickly turned the water off and grabbed the towel. Luckily it fit around her small figure. It showed some cleavage but she knew that it would be more important to deal with the intruder. The towel wrapped down to her knees and just above her breasts. She rummaged through her dresser and found her Glock 26. She silently slipped down to the stairs and wondered why the intruder was making so much noise. Natasha thought back to Steve. _Where the freaking hell is he._

Natasha heard another loud bang. She slipped down to the last stair before she heard that the sound was coming from the kitchen. She crouched down and inched closer and closer to the kitchen. But as she got closer, the noise level seemed to increase. She heard someone mumbling to themselves but she couldn't recognize the voice. Natasha finally got to kitchen and she saw someone rummaging through the cabinets. She took her chance and began her assault by punching and kicking the intruder. She didn't want to shoot him/her yet. She needed answers first.

"What the hell, Nat!" Steve turned around and deflected most of Natasha's flurry of attacks. Steve was just as surprised as how fast Natasha was. Steve noticed the amount of stamina and agility she had to have.

Natasha eyes widened at the sight of Steve and she stopped her attacks. "Sorry, I thought you were an intruder or something." She whispered softly.

"Its fine." Steve said and he finally noticed that Natasha was only in a towel. His cheeks radiated a dark pink and he quickly and so unwillingly turned his head. Part of him wanted to savor how Natasha looked and how her skin glowed in the light but the other part of him knew that he still had to put up in gentleman persona on.

Natasha giggled at the sight of Steve. _Who knew that all you had to do to take down the strong Captain America was too wear only a towel._ "Sorry." She laughed out loud as she couldn't contain her lavisous laugh.

But Natasha's laugh only seemed to deepen the pink tint of his cheeks. "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been making so much noise." Steve tried to assure her but his voice couldn't meet his standards as he knew that Natasha was still in only a towel.

"Steve, turn around. You don't have to be embarrassed." Natasha pleaded with Steve as she jutted her hips out. "I'm your partner you will be in more uncomfortable situations than right now I promise you."

But that only seemed to increase Steve's worry. He shook his head vehemently and muttered out a string of " _no's"_. "Please Nat. Could you please go change." Steve asked in his most stern and authoritative voice. He had only hoped that Natasha would listen to him.

Natasha rolled her eyes but followed Steve's plead. "Fine." She said as she sauntered up and towards her room. She swayed her hips, hoping that Steve would _accidently_ notice her.

Once Steve heard the shower he let out a sigh. He really didn't want Natasha to see him as a pervert or something. Steve had a weird feeling everytime he was with Natasha. Surprisingly it felt like when he was with Peggy. Steve thought to himself, _maybe it's because of her red and plumped lips. Or maybe her laugh, smile. Damn._ Steve noticed all the similarities between the two women. It hadn't helped by the fact that Steve was always pulled towards Natasha. He just couldn't help it. Steve found the need to be by her side. Always. _Damn you, for your melodic laugh, your gentle green eyes that could kill or seduce any man, for being you!_

Steve let a grunt of frustration escape his throat and he went back to cooking their breakfast.

Tony Stark awoke from his deep slumber as he sat up and stretched his limbs out. As always he had a peaceful nap. He yawned loudly as he recalled his memories from his last dream he had just experienced. It was unlike anything he could've dreamed of. It was thrilling, enticing, phenomenal, invigorating. It filled Tony's mind with complete and utter relaxation. But what he dreamt of felt like a reality.

With that in mind, Tony took off his sleeping band that covered his eyes and glanced around the room. And what he spotted blew his mind open. It was like his dream! Tony pumped his fists up and kicked his legs out of his myriad of blankets. He finally got out of his contraption, he called a bed, and made his way over to the door. And when he got there, Tony could definitely tell that it wasn't a dream, it was reality. Tony bent down to his knees and picked the plate up. He looked at the plate in astonishment. He licked his lips as he could already detail the taste of it. The texture. The flavor. Tony finally gave in and grabbed the donut and took a huge bite in it.

Tony's eyes fluttered in arousal. _There's nothing better than donuts in the morning._ Tony carried his plate towards his bed and savored every last taste and bite out of each donut. As he was about to bite into his last and final jelly filled donut, his phone rang.

 _I am the greatest of all time._

 _I will rule the land._

 _I am the greatest of all time._

 _Bow down to your ruler._

 _I am the greatest of all time._

 _Don't mess with me or you'll die._

 _I am the greatest of all time._

Tony's phone rang out his ringtone. Tony hummed along as he finished his donut. When the phone was about to hit it's last tick, Tony managed to lick his fingers off in record time and he picked the phone up.

"Hello, Stark speaking." Tony said tiredly as he lick the donut contents off the plate.

"Tony, get your ass to school now!" Pepper said in stipulation of no arguing.

Tony groaned but complied. He pulled on a pair of black slacks and a blazer. Tony grabbed his keys off his shelf and grabbed his expensive Chopard de Rigo sunglasses and drove his white Lamborghini Aventador to Wilson High School. _Perks of being the son of a billionare._

Natasha and Steve ate their breakfast relatively fast as Steve avoided all attempts of conversations starting. Steve knew it was impolite but he wanted to steer clear of the awkwardness. Steve suddenly felt like his awkward thirteen year old self. The one who was sheepish around dames, the one who was self-effaced, the one who constantly was either getting bullied or the one who never backed down from a fight. _Glad to know, some good habits stay long._ Steve cracked a smile.

Natasha looked over to Steve as she tried analyzing him, while driving her car to Wilson High School. It was where they would meet up with the rest of their team. Where they would lay low and not draw attention to themselves. Where they would be undercover. She took one last glance and raised her eyebrows. _There is something going on in that handsome face of yours, and I intend to find out._ She sighed lightly.

Steve noticed Natasha out of his peripheral vision and saw her stealing glances at him. He sighed and attempted small talk with her. "So, nice weather eh."

Natasha was in shock that he actually talked to her. She tried to muffle her giggle but Steve with his enhanced hearing picked up on it. "You don't always have to laugh at what I say." Steve tried to act annoyed but he smiled when he heard Natasha's melodic laugh.

"I'm sorry, but did you actually just try to make a conversation about weather." Natasha wiped a tear from her eye. "Classic." She laughed even more.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Tasha." Steve mumbled out to where Natasha could barely hear him.

She let out a snort as she finished her laughter. Natasha felt a tinge of admiration when Steve called her with another nickname. "Since you already gave me two nicknames, I think I'm entitled to giving you one." She demanded.

Steve reasoned with himself in his mind but when he looked towards Natasha and saw her green eyes piercing his blue alluring ones he gave in. Steve sighed heavily and raised his hand only to bring it back down, signaling for Natasha to give it a go. "Try your best." Steve smirked and challenged her.

Natasha was shock. She never saw Steve as a man who like to partake in challengers. She grinned and scoffed. Natasha put her free hand on her heart and acted like she was hurt. "Come on Steve, you doubt my ability for a challenge. I'm hurt."

Steve laughed loudly which in return gave Natasha a sense of arousal. Sure, she already heard Steve laugh but it was nothing like he did just now. His laughter was always contained to a sound that almost sounded like scoffing but now, he had a deep rumble and it bellowed. It gave Natasha a sense that Steve sounded like a lumberjack or something. "I'm waiting." Steve tried to sound impatient but instead he grinned.

"Waiting for what _Stevie."_ Natasha decided to go for Stevie instead of Steffan.

Steve let another round of laughter cease inside the car. Natasha could only smile and succumb to the safety of Steve's aura. "Stevie's the best you got, _Nat the Brat."_ Steve smiled wide as he waited for Natasha to come up with something.

"Nat the Brat? Really, come on you got no game Stephanie." Natasha grinned as she slapped Steve's arm in a playful manner.

Steve just smiled back and rubbed her arm that was now laying right next to Steve's. She stole a quick glance and saw that Steve hand was soothing hers. Her cheeks and neck reddened as she blushed. "I got plenty of game, Nathaniel." Steve said in a seductive tone as he gave his famous smile.

Natasha shuddered as she felt Steve's hot breath on her arm. She sucked in a breath as she digested his words. But she was interrupted by more laughter. Natasha slapped Steve's hand but quickly recovered it and began to rub circles in the palm of his hand. "I'll stick with Stevie."

And there was no more arguments for the rest of the ride. There was only laughter and smiles.

Tony drove his car at an alarming speed. He knew that if Pepper was to interrupt his precious morning routine there must be something wrong. And if there was something wrong with any of his friends that would mean that there is a problem. Tony was idolized as a self-centered, hypocrite, spoiled, playboy. Tony admitted to himself that he was but they also forgot his soft side for his friends and family.

Tony sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He barely had time to get ready and he was just as tired. Tony eyes started to droop to a close but he was suddenly awoken to his entrance of his school. There was a huge crowd that looked to be paying all their attention to the center of the crowd.

Intrigued, Tony quickly parked his car and he made his way to the crowd. Tony pulled down his sunglasses and spotted his group of friends. Tony heard and saw Maria, Pepper, and Bobbi all focused on the center of the crowd. At first Tony thought that there must be a fight going on but he was proven wrong. The crowd seemed to be walking towards the B wing of the school. They never broke the formation and still crowded in a circle.

Tony spotted Clint as he too was watching curiously at the center of the attention. "What the hell is going on?" Tony asked Clint.

Clint could only smirk. He put his hands in his pockets and cocked his eyebrows forward. "Looks like we have a golden boy."

Tony mumbled something out incoherently but he finally saw an opening through the crowd and saw the center of everyone's attention. There was a tall golden blonde hair man with muscles stacked on top of each other. Even at Tony's far away sight he could notice the sparkle in the man's eyes. Tony also observed the red tinted cheeks and the sweat starting to form on the man's forehead. Tony grumbled out in frustration. _I'm the best, I'm the best._ He repeated the mantra as he stormed away.

"So much for staying low." Steve whispered to Natasha who was right beside him as she clung onto his waist.

"Lets just hope that no one tries to mess with us." Natasha sighed as she nuzzled her head into Steve's side. She had to admit she loved the warmth that she felt when she was with Steve.

"Trust me. From the reaction we're getting right now, I doubt people would _not_ leave us alone." Steve chuckled which earned a unison of girls giggling.

"Then lay low off your _dazzling looks_." Natasha teased as she looked up and met his eyes. The calm blue ocean led to Natasha being in a trance as she gazed into his eyes.

Steve too was also lost in the green forest of Natasha's eyes. Steve had never felt more connected towards anyone else. It was both a thrilling but a fearful feeling. Steve could almost lose all his focus once he set his eyes onto Natasha. Steve coughed loudly as they both tore their eyes away from each other. As much as Steve wanted to gaze into her eyes for the rest of his life, they still had a mission.

Natasha chuckled and pushed her elbow playfully into Steve's stomach sides. "Ouch, Nat. What was that for?" Steve said as he acted hurt.

"Nothing." Was all she said. Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out why Natasha had elbowed him. Unbeknownst to Steve, Natasha's true intentions was to see the confused look on Steve. She found it rather _endearing and sexy._

"Looks like we're at our first class." Natasha reminded Steve as they arrived at the front of Room 208.

Steve groaned as he saw the class subject. Math. "I hate math." Steve admitted.

Natasha only smiled and teased Steve. "The famous Captain America isn't good at everything? How surprising." She

rolled her eyes.

Steve let out his lumberjack laugh as it made all the women around him swoon. "I said I _hate,_ didn't say I wasn't good at it." Steve said as he opened the door and beckoned Natasha to go in first.

Natasha rolled her eyes, _ever the gentleman._ She only smiled at the gesture though. It was a first that she was treated like a real woman. It felt rather _good._ "Well in that case, you might just have to do my homework." She said as they chose two seats at the back of the room right next to each other.

"Only if you do my chemistry." Steve reasoned with her.

Natasha mulled over the deal. "Why not." she laughed her melodically. She caught Steve looking at her longer than he should've. She felt a tinge of pink travel to her cheeks. "What?"

Steve shook his head and faced the front of the class. "You have beautiful eyes."

Natasha didn't think that blushing could go farther than what she had felt like. The color traveled down her neck. And all she could do was mumble a _thank you._

Steve nodded and pulled out a notebook out of his backpack.

A few more minutes later, students started filling the classroom. To Natasha and Steve's surprise all of their _subjects_ were in the same class. The students didn't notice the duo who kept their head low. But for the safety of secrecy they kept their hoodies on.

"Tony, did you do your lab?" Pepper asked her friend.

"Of course I did." Tony rolled his eyes at Peppers question. "I'm not like Clint." Tony smirked at the steamy archer.

"Har, har, har, good one Stark. Haven't heard that one in like three days." Clint said sarcastically.

Tony only shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into his chair. "So, nothing new I guess."

"Alright class, silence." Mr. Coulson demanded. "Roll Call, make sure you're in the right seat, _Wilson._ " Mr. Coulson pointed out a African American man who only smirked and moved up a seat to his original spot.

"Sorry." He mumbled out.

Mr. Coulson sighed and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. "Amaria Agatha," A brown haired woman raised her head. Mr. Coulson read out his names on his role sheet and he finally came across the two agents. "Natalia Romanova." Natasha raised her hand but didn't move her head and it still hung low as did Steve's too. "Steven Rogers." Steve raised his hand too. "Need I remind you that we do not wear hoods in the classroom, Miss Romanov and Mr. Rogers." They both slowly took of their hoods but kept their heads hanging low. "Oh, my deepest apologies." Mr. Coulson apologized as he glanced at the paper that told _Natalia Romanova and Steven Rogers are foreign exchange students._ "Class, I am to introduce Miss Romanov and Mr. Rogers, they are both foreign exchange students. Please stand." Mr. Coulson said.

Both Natasha and Steve looked to each other and nodded. They slowly stood up and they caught everyone's attention. Steve the most handsomest man, they had ever seen and Natasha as the curvaceous fiery red-haired woman. "You may be seated." Mr. Coulson continued.

They did as they were told and both blushed by the sudden attention they had received. "Students, focus up here." Mr. Coulson glared at his students. They immediately diverted their stares. Steve noticed Natasha's uneasiness so he carefully but slowly placed his hand on her knee and rubbed it. Natasha gasped in a breath as he did so. His movements were like fire. His hands left hot spots where he rubbed and circled on her knee. But she smiled when she saw Steve smiling wide at her as he continued rubbing.

"Tony." Pepper whispered as she slapped Tony's arm in which he _dramatically_ pulled backwards, gaining the attention of the class.

"Have anything to say to the class?" Mr. Coulson questioned Tony.

Tony vigorously shook his head and sighed when the professor continued his lesson. "What the hell do you want." Tony glared at Pepper.

But all she did was giggle and point to the back of the classroom where the two agents were. "Steve is extremely sexy and hot." Her comment attracted a _I agree or true dat,_ from all the girls who were keeping track at the golden haired man.

"Puh-lease, I'm hotter than Spangles over there." But Pepper only muffled a giggle and shook her head.

"Seem to only be attracting attention." Steve whispered to Natasha.

Natasha stifled a giggle and nodded. _If you stop being so damn cute, maybe they might not stare._ "Well we're one _adorable_ duo." Natasha teased Steve.

A blotch of pink lit up Steve's cheek at Natasha's comment. He cleared his throat and hoped Natasha didn't see his nervousness. Natasha not only saw Steve's lit up cheeks but she couldn't help but _like_ how she could make him blush upon a few words. It only further increased her attraction towards him. But she didn't give a ill care towards her growing feelings.

Instead of listening to her teacher , Natasha was already strategizing her plan to get Steve to like her more than a partner and friend.

Unbeknownst to Natasha, so was Steve.

"Ok class, we have five minutes of class left, choose your time wisely, your choices are to work on the lab or pack up. No talking." Mr. Coulson chastised as he left the classroom.

Immediately as the students saw the door close, they all started talking. The girls talked about the handsome and inhuman physically built " _foreign exchange student_ ", while the guys seemed to be overzealous about Steve's figure. There were swooning girls who giggled as they talked about Steve while the guys gave snorts as they tried to not seem jealous.

Pepper, Maria, Bobbi, Jane, and Darcy all huddled around the desk as they exchanged comments about Steve.

"Steve is so hot." Pepper whispered and giggled girlishly.

They all hummed in agreement as they glanced towards the blonde man in the back. "Do you think that the red-haired girl is his girlfriend?" Jane sighed at the thought.

"Do you think? I saw them both walking together in the morning." Bobbi tried to act cool but failed miserably as she groaned at the idea of them being together.

"He's so hot though." Darcy swooned. They all agreed and sighed as they watched Steve jotting something in his notebook. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Darcy declared as she stood up and started to walk towards Steve and Natasha. She ignored her friends who told her to not approach Steve.

Darcy stopped in front of Steve's desk. Everyone watched in anticipation of what she was going to ask. Natasha glared at the girl who had the feeble thought of talking to Steve. However Darcy ignored and asked Steve bluntly, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Steve blushed deeply and looked down towards his notebook. Meanwhile Natasha rolled her eyes at the girl's malicious question, or at least what Natasha thought was a malicious question.

"Darcy, what are you doing?" Pepper seethed as she arrived at the back of the room where everyone's attention was. But they all whispered softly so no one could hear them.

"Getting information." Darcy argued as she glared at her friend.

"I'm so sorry." Pepper apologized to Steve as she tried dragging Darcy away.

Steve looked up to see everyone's attention pointed at him, anticipating his answer. Steve tapped his pencil rythmically on his notebook, it was a habit he picked up when he was in school eighty years ago. He did it when he was nervous. "It's okay." Steve chuckled as it echoed in the room. Everyone practically fainted as Steve's voice sounded huskily.

Natasha only sighed and wrapped her arm around Steve's to lessen his nervousness. They both felt their arms heat up at their sudden interaction. Steve flashed his million dollar smile at her and tightened their arms together. Luckily for them, no one else saw their arms locked as they were all busy swooning over Steve's personality and looks. "I'm Pepper, but you can call me Peps." Pepper smiled at Steve.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, my name's Steve, but by the looks of it you probably already know." Steve said in a hushed tone.

Pepper only laughed and nodded.

Meanwhile, Tony glared daggers at Steve as he saw Pepper and his interaction. However Steve noticed the man who was practically trying to melt his mind or something. "It's nice to meet you ma'am, but I think your friend might want you back." Steve smiled in which showed his white glistening teeth and recieved several girlishy sighs.

Pepper sighed and glanced back to the literally fuming Tony Stark. She turned back to Steve and offered a weak smile. "I better get back, it was nice to meet you Steve, I'm hoping to see you around."

"Likewise ma'am."

Pepper offered a last smile and dragged the persistent Darcy back. "I didn't get an answer." Darcy whined.

"Well, I see you have a secret admirer." Natasha stifled her angry tone.

"Nay, I already have my sights on someone else." Steve stole Natasha's breath away as he gazed into her eyes. She smiled lovingly and returned his gaze as she held in her giddy persona.

"Darcy!" Jane seethed in anger. But she soon changed her attitude as she awaited for answers, as Bobbi, and Maria did too.

Darcy smirked at her friends _sudden_ change of heart. "He's a gentleman." Was all she said.

They all groaned at the answer and awaited for more details. "And?" Maria asked practically drowning in anticipation as she gripped the desk's edges.

"What's more to say." Darcy grinned as she wrapped her hands around her body and smirked at her victory.

"Come on." They all groaned in unison.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Girls, he's sweet." They all looked towards Pepper as if she just announced that she was pregnant.

"Just minutes ago you were swooning, now all you have to say is, _he's sweet?"_ Bobbi said in surprise.

Pepper chuckled. "Who said I was done swooning?"

They all laughed and sighed as they watched Steve. "Too bad that red-head is his girlfriend." Maria grumbled.

"Well, he didn't say that he was in a relationship." Darcy pointed out.

"He must be, he's too gorgeous." Jane reasoned.

Just as she said that, the bell rang. They all filed out of the room leaving the two agents. They watched the remaining students disperse out of the classroom. "What class do you have next?" Steve asked Natasha as he packed his supplies up.

"We have the same classes, Fury made sure of it." Natasha smiled as she too packed her supplies in her bag.

"Great, it say's we have chemistry together." Steve duly noted.

Natasha giggled. Steve was intrigued as to why she was laughing as he stood up from his chair. _Great, it's say's we have chemistry together._ Those words replayed through his mind as they walked towards their chemistry class. It finally clicked as they arrived at their class. His cheeks blushed as he turned to Natasha. "That's not what I meant!"

Natasha only laughed and shrugged. "Maybe." She said seductively as she entered the room, leaving Steve even more confused.

"Come on Peps, Mr. Golden boy is a fraud. I bet he got plastic surgery." Tony argued against Pepper and Maria as they walked to their next class.

"You're just jealous." Maria pointed out.

"Yeah Tony, I have to admit you're jealousy is over board." Pepper laughed.

"Why would I be jealous of Golden Boy?" Tony scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Just because he has the most lucious hair I have ever seen, or maybe because he literally looks like a greek god." Pepper couldn't help but smirk. She knew Tony must be dying inside not just because of Steve Rogers looks, but more of the fact that Steve was most likely going to steal away Tony's popularity.

"You can't argue against pure factual evidence." Maria blurted out as they entered their chemistry class.

"You're completely right Maria, I cannot argue against evidence but seeming as there is none, then I have nothing to argue against." Tony stated as he tried to win the argument into his favors.

Maria rolled her eyes and looked towards Pepper for help. But Pepper just shrugged and sunk into her seat right next to Maria and Tony. Maria let out a frustrating sigh as she awaited for their chemistry teacher to arrive at the class.

Meanwhile, Steve and Natasha were bickering quietly at the back of the classroom. They were arguing back and forth against the choice of movie they planned to watch later on.

"Old Yelled." Steve smiled wide as he knew that Natasha would immediately reject his choice.

Natasha however slapped Steve's arm playfully as she giggled. "Do you have a fetish for depressing movies?"

Steve stifled his laugh as he saw their teacher enter the room. "Hello class, today we will be working on the project we discussed on Tuesday." Professor Snape stated with no emotion in his voice.

Steve snickered a little as he took out his pencil from behind his ear and wrote something on a piece of paper. Natasha was intrigued as she watched Steve write something but her view was blocked by Steve's massive shoulder. She didn't mind the shoulder part though. Natasha felt the whoosh of wind at her hands that laid backside on the table. She looked towards the piece of paper that was crumpled into a small ball. Natasha raised her eyebrow at Steve but he urged her to open it.


End file.
